


Umbrellas and Lemonade

by grilledtrees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbians, No Smut, Oblivious, One Shot, One Shot Collection, lesbians doing lesbian things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: A two part collection of Angela "Mercy" Ziegler being a giant lesbian.Part 1: MercymakerPart 2: Pharmercy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes lol

It was raining the day Angela Ziegler went up to Amélie Lacroix.

Angela didn't really know what compelled her to approach one of the most popular girls at the school, but she did. Maybe it was because Amélie was alone, in the pouring rain. "Do you wanna walk home with me, Amélie? I can drop you off at your house?," Angela had asked, not really  _knowing_ why. Angela was not usually this confident. "Oh? Do you have a car?," Amélie questioned in response, raising her brow. Her lips weren't forming a full smirk, but Angela could see it faintly. Angela avoided her gaze, feeling her face heat up. "N-No, but I have an umbrella," Angela tried, meeting Amélie's eyes for a second. 

"Sure. Let us go, then," Amélie said, surprising Angela. Amélie started walking immediately, making Angela hurry to catch up to her. "My house is a 10 minute walk, is that okay?,"Amélie asked Angela, glancing at her from the side. "Oh! Yes of course. I'd hate to have you catch a cold," Angela smiled at the other girl. The majority of the walk was in silence, when Amélie made an abrupt stop.

Angela, startled, quickly made her way to Amélie. "Tell me, Angela, do you like me?," Amélie looked so innocent asking that, but Angela could still see the ghost of a smirk on Amélie's lips. Angela's heart thumped so loudly, she was scared it might burst. 

"Huh? Of course. I think you're a wonderful friend to have," Angela said, smiling so that Amélie could see that she was not panicking. Though, she was indeed panicking. Amélie immediately frowned. "You know that's not what I meant, Angela." 

"I've seen you looking at me during my ballet practice. At first, I thought, maybe that you were simply daydreaming. But then you kept sitting in that same seat everyday after school. And you kept stealing glances at me," Amélie started, walking again. Angela started walking alongside her, wondering if her face was as red as it felt. 

"And then today. I never gave you a reason to be nice to me, yet here we are. You, Angela, do like me," Amélie stated, not even bothering to make it a question anymore. "Well, this is my house, Angela. Thank you for walking me."

Then Amélie gave Angela a short kiss on the cheek, before walking into her house. 

Angela never felt closer to heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha and Angela just got done with volleyball practice, and Angela offers to take Fareeha to a nearby lemonade shop.

 

Sweating from another hard work day at volleyball practice, Angela and Fareeha found themselves sitting on the curb next to each other. It was only around 3 pm, yet it felt like it was early in the day with how the sun was beating down on them. 

"Hey, Fareeha?," Angela bit her lip, leaning into the other girl. Fareeha made a 'hm?' sound, looking at Angela now. 

"Would you like to go with me to get some lemonade?," Angela asked, smiling. Fareeha smiled back. "Of course. I could use some lemonade."

* * *

 

It wasn't a long walk, only roughly 15 minutes, but it felt like longer with how hot it was. The walk there was filled with a comfortable silence, and occasionally their hands would brush and Angela fought the urge to grab Fareeha's hand and hold it. 

They just weren't like that. And that was fine by Angela. 

When they got to the store, it was mostly empty, save for one employee and two other students at their high school. Angela was pretty sure it was Jesse and Hanzo, but they weren't facing her so she couldn't tell. 

Fareeha and her both walked up to order, with Angela insisting she pay because she was the one who had invited Fareeha, and Fareeha laughing and paying for their drinks anyway. 

"I mean, this is a date after all," Fareeha had said in front of the cashier, who giggled at that. Angela knew she was blushing. Fareeha simply laughed, grabbed their drinks and sat down in the cooler part of the store. Angela followed, not sure how to follow up with Fareeha's joke. 

"Uh- Um. Fareeha?," Angela spoke up after a minute of silence while they drank. "Yes, Angela?," Fareeha answered, looking at her curiously. 

"What you said- about this being a date-," Angela started but Fareeha interrupted, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?" Angela quickly shook her head and frantically said no. "No! No, you didn't but- Um. Were you serious?" 

Fareeha immediately started laughing, making Angela feel quite stupid. Of course she wasn't serious, Angela thought bitterly, we're just friends. 

Seeing Angela's face fall, Fareeha stopped. "Oh- Angela. I thought we were dating?"

Angela spat out her lemonade. "What?," Angela stared at Fareeha. Fareeha shrugged, "Well, you have been over at my house more times than  _I_ have this week alone. And I kissed your cheek and asked you out two weeks ago. And today- well you kinda asked me out on a date?" 

"I-I thought-" Angela started but Fareeha finished her sentence for her, "That I was joking? I thought you were just taking things slowly because you wouldn't hold my hand on the way here. Or all day yesterday. And you haven't kissed me. Which is totally okay! I want to respect you." 

This time Angela started laughing. "Oh! Oh I am such an  _idiot!_ This whole time! I've been crushing like wild on you, wanting to hold your hand, wanting to kiss you, and hug you, but I've been holding off because I thought we were just friends! Oh- Fareeha!" 

Fareeha and Angela finished their drinks quickly and left.

 

This time, on the walk back, it was full of hand holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love me some good good lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter!!
> 
> please dont come for me w/ angela being ooc because you know DAMN well blizzard never gave her a personality and never will bc they hate her.


End file.
